The Fourth Brother
by TheShinyTrader
Summary: Their was a prophecy that four children raised on Foosha Village would show the world a unbreakable bond can overcome all the odds. The world knows Luffy, Ace and Sabo but they about to meet their younger brother Steel K. Max.
1. Crew Meets The Fourth Brother

The StrawHats, with Law and Jinbe and the Sanji retrieval team was doing multiple things, Luffy Brook and Chopper and Usopp was fishing. Nami and Robin was Sunbathing Franky was working on his machines, Jinbe was preparing Lunch Law and Zoro was sleeping . The StrawHats and Friends were on they way to rescue Sanji from the Yonko Big Mom. Suddenly Nami saw someone floating on a piece of driftwood in the sea, Jinbe go save him please Jinbe did as Nami told him. Jinbe jumped into the sea and pulled the stranger out. Luffy gasped Zoro Look to Luffy and said do you know him Luffy Zoro asked". "Yes I do Zoro he is my third Brother Luffy told Zoro". The StrawHats gasped your Brother he left 1 year after Sabo did . Ace and I was devastated when he left we cried for weeks. "Jinbe and Franky can you get him to the medical bay he looks badly injured Chopper told them". Three Days later... the stranger woke up and he couldn't believe what he saw it was his Brother Luffy. "Luffy how long have I been out for He asked Luffy". Three Days My Crew Member Jinbe saved you and My Crew's Doctor treated you back to health Luffy told Him". "Soon everybody arrived to see the Stranger rise from his bed. May I ask whats your name Nami asked The Stranger". "My name is Steel K. Max the Future King of the Pirates Max told them". "Max you know thats my Dream and you know it Luffy told Max". "Oh your right Luffy while guess you better find One Piece before I do Max told Luffy".

"Luffy said when it happens I be ready I been working on gear 5 Luffy told Max". I would love to see it Luffy Max told him". But right know I need some sleep so if not any trouble can I be left alone Luffy nod and he and the rest left.


	2. Bio

The Crew

Captain: Steel K. Max Species Human Devil Fruit Paramecia Strong-Strong Fruit

First Mate: Silver S. Veronica Species Wolf Mink Devil Fruit Mythical Zoan Griffon-Griffon Fruit

Cook Stella Species Half-Giant Devil Fruit Logia Metal-Metal Fruit

Pet Sasha Species Black Tiger

Shipwright Betty Species Whale Shark Fishwoman

Archaeologist Sarah Robin Species Human

Musician Brianna Blood Species Human

Quarter Master Cynthia Style Species Tiger Mink

Sniper Sarah Wild Species Octopus Fishwoman

Navigator Alice LaStrange Species Human

Jailer Zoey Talon Species Human

Swordsmen Lucy Salazar Species Half-Giant

Doctor Kiwi Glass Species Human

Crew's Total Bounty 7,025,000,000

The Ship

The Black Tiger Is a ship thats a little bigger then The Thousand Sunny with a Garden that produces both Meat and Vegetables. With A Pool thats in the middle of the Main Deck. An Aquarium is Below and a glass floor to look underwater. A library and a bar in the same room under the main deck next to the living quarters. The ship is Dark Blue with Black Tigers on the sides with a Black Tiger Head and Mouth on the front with a Cannon attach to it.

Name:Steel K. Max

Character Bio. Being raised with His 3 adoptive brother's Max Power is unmatched only people that can take him on is White Beard Dragon Garp and Sengoku. Max meet Luffy Sabo and Ace when his parents abandon him. They told him we can become family he went with them and they exchange a cup of sake except Max he drank the whole bottle. Max Found Black Tiger Cub and named it Sasha and showed his brothers and they was surprised. While he was hunting with Sasha at age 10 they Found A Devil Fruit then ran back to the Tree House and showed his Brothers. Luffy said thats a Devil

Hair Color: Black

Age: 18

Eye Color: Brown

Profession: Captain

Height: 5ft 6 in

Clothes: Orange Sleeveless Shirt with a Black Shark on the Back. A Black over Shirt with Blue Flames. Tan Cargo shorts with a Black Tiger on each leg. Black Boxers with W

White letters that say Got Meat? With Black Flip-Flops.

Haki: all 3 and a secret Haki that the Fleet admiral Sengoku and Garp have heard about call the Berserker Haki which happens every hundred years to one person.

Devil Fruit: Strong-Strong Fruit Ability as the user gets older they get Phenomenally stronger.

Personality: Kind Resourceful a guy you want to have you back in a Bar fight love to help if someone needs it.

Weapons: His Fists and A Black Blade Sword Called Demon Slayer and A Black Shotgun that he calls Black Fang.

Bounty: 2,500,000,000

Name: Silver S. Veronica

Character Bio. Veronica meet Max and Sasha when they was stranded on a Deserted Island she was attacked by a Seaking in the Grand Line Max Punched it and it Died on impact. they Cooked it over the Fire Max then asked if she would be his First Mate on his Crew she told him yes. They soon Created A ship out of Wood and Some Black Metal. Which they named The Black Tiger after Sasha.

Hair Color: Blue

Age: 20

Fur Color Brown

Eye Color: Yellow

Profession: First Mate

Height: 6ft 1in

Clothes: Blue shirt with Black letters that say Black Tiger and with Black Pants. With Blue Sandals.

Haki: Armament and Observation and can use Electro like all Minks can

Devil Fruit: Griffon-Griffon Ability lets the user to change into a Griffon and a half breed Griffon

Personality: Nice Funny a person you like to hang around loves to have fun with anybody but she does trend to drink a lot but can't out drink Max

Weapons: Her Devil Fruit Ability and her Electro.

Bounty: 1,250,000,000

Name: Stella Burns

Character Bio Stella meet Max and Veronica when they came to her home town of Sunset Town. They Help her defend it From Pirates who wanted to take over her Bar and the Town. After they defeated them Stella ask Max if she could Join. Max told Stella sure and she has Been with them Since then.

Hair Color: Red

Age: 25

Eye Color: Orange

Profession: Cook

Height: 12ft 6in

Clothes: Yellow Shirt with Black Tigers on the sides and Green Pants. With Brown Sandals

Haki: Armament and Observation

Devil Fruit: Metal-Metal Ability lets the user to transform the user body into Living Metal.

Personality: Loves to Cook gives advice when needed very friendly unless you piss her off you better run for your life an angry giant even half-giant would rip you apart.

Weapons: Her Devil Fruit Ability and Her Frying Pan That's made out of Titanium.

Bounty: 750,000,000

Name: Sasha The Black Tiger

Character Bio. When she was a cub she was abandoned by her Mother and Father because she was a different color then them they was orange and she was a Black Cub. She was founded by Max who raised her and have been together ever since then she knows she can always count on Max and vice-versa.

Fur Color: Black

Age: 10

Eye Color: Blue

Profession: Pet

Height: 4ft 8ft long

Clothes: A Red Hat that says Black Tiger

Haki: Armament can use it on her Fangs and her Claws

Personality: She hostile to anyone at first until she gets to know them. She never likes to be far away from Max. She loves Fish

Weapons: Her Teeth and Claws.

Bounty: 50,000,000

Name: Betty The Shipwright

Character Bio. She Meet Max at Fishman Island Buying supplies For the Black Tiger so he came to her because of the Shop she owned. She told Max to take her to The Black Tiger. What she saw was horrid holes every where and the stern broke and the sail trashed. How did it get Like this she asked Max. Max told her we were attack by the Marines we beat them and got here. So can you fix it Max asked her. I need very strong wood like Adam Wood or Eve Wood. Max the Told her I got some God Wood in storage. What she said the one and only God Wood From the New World. Yeah that wood can you do Max asked Betty. Yeah I can do it with that I call when its Done and 5 hours later it was brand new. Well thank you whats your name by the way? I'm Betty The Shipwright thanks Betty here 500,000,00 Berries and thank you again we must go the New World awaits. Oh now your not I'm going with you. What? That's my pride and joy I'm coming aboard. Well welcome aboard Max told her.

Hair Color: Brown

Age: 30

Eye Color Gold

Profession: Shipwright

Height: 8ft

Clothes: A Black kimono with Gold Trimming with White Gloves with Black on Right and Tiger on the Left.

Haki: Armament

Personality: Calm and Cool loves to work on ships what she hates most is people who don't treat there ships right.

Weapons: Fishman Karate.

Bounty 750,000,000

Name: Sarah Robin

Character Bio. She is Robins long lost older sister she meet Max when he entered the New World on a island she was bruised and bloody Max treated her. She grateful for Max saving her and asked if she could join his crew to look for her sister. She's a survivor of Ohara by jumping into the ocean

Hair Color: White

Age: 32

Eye Color: Black

Profession: Archaeologist

Height: 6ft 4in

Clothes: White Shirt with Black letters that say Black Tiger on it. A Black Skirt with Yellow Sandals

Haki: Observation

Personality: Serious doesn't joke a lot she wants to find her sister to The Rio Poneglyph and to find out about the void Century.

Weapons. Her Staff.

Bounty: 375,000,000

Poneglyph Reading: she can read Poneglyph

Name: Brianna Blood

Character Bio. She Meet Max at Her concert were he saved her from an assassination attempt. After she was saved. she unlocked her Conqueror Haki when she was attempted to be killed and knocked out half her audience. Except her attacker and but Max stopped him with His Berserker Haki and punched him through a five building he landed in front of a Marines station and was later arrested and thanked Max and said she do anything, Max told her join my crew. Why she asked to get you to control your Conqueror Haki, what I have that Haki I should learn to control it sure I honor you request and I will join your Crew. Welcome aboard Max told Her.

Hair Color: Green

Age:16

Eye Color: Red

Profession: Musician

Height 5ft 7in

Clothes: A White T-Shirt with Black Leathers that say Rockstar with Tan Pants that say Black on the right leg and Tiger on the left and White Sandals

Haki: Conqueror Haki

Personality: Loves to annoy Sarah and always gets away with it, she loves to sing and share ideas about where to go next.

Weapons: Her Guitar that has Seaprism Stone lining strings. Her Guitar is Made out of Adam Wood.

Bounty: 200,000,000

Name: Cynthia Style

Character Bio She was reunited with her Long lost sister Veronica she thanked Max and said we shall be going back home but Veronica said no I'm on Max's crew and I'm not leaving. She was mad and attacked Max and but Veronica intervened and slapped her you can join the crew but if you do that again i never talk to you again. Cynthia said fine but after The story she heard from Betty about Max saving her Sister from a Seaking. She went to Max and said sorry and hugged him thanked him for saving her sister

Fur Color: Yellow with Black Stripes

Age: 19

Eye Color: Blue

Profession: Quarter Master

Height: 6ft 1in

Clothes A Black Bikini Top with a Blue Jacket and A Blue Mini Skirt

Haki: Armament and Observation

Personality: Loves her sister unconditionally and wants to go back Home. she was hostile to Max until she heard the story about the deserted island. She treats

Weapons: Her Claws and Her Electro.

Bounty 500,000,000

Name:Sarah Wild

Character Bio. She is Hatchan long lost Sister. Sarah Meet Up with Betty about the sword she sent and asked who sword is this. Betty Told her that it was her Captains. Sarah asked how did she get this sword she asked. My captain is Male not Female and he found that sword in a treasure chest with His Gun he uses. This Sword is one of the Black Swords Called Demon Slayer if you would can i meet your Captain. Betty told her sure they were going Fishman Island in 2 days so yeah. She meet Max and she couldn't believe about him was his Shotgun that was Called Black Fang. She Took them to Her Weapon Shop and she and Max Bonded over Different Weapons and she asked to join His Crew and Max agreed.

Hair Color: Gold

Age: 28

Eye Color: Cyan

Profession: Sniper

Height: 8ft

Clothes: Orange Sleeveless Shirt with Grey Trimming and Blue Shorts

Haki: Observation

Personality: Loves to talk about Different Weapons and Loves to swim in the pool and Fish for Sasha and she loves to make her friends Happy

Weapons: 6 Flintlocks

Bounty: 400,000,000

Name: Alice LaStrange

Character Bio. Alice Meet Max when He was in her Home Town at the Bar with Sasha she saw Max threatened a Vice Admiral because he said he was going to take his Black Tiger and hang it on his wall and she Heard him say you touch Sasha I will kill where you stand. The Vice Admiral ran off as fast as he could and Max look at Sasha and said told you he was a wimp and The Tiger agreed. The Girl ask Max if she could join him and Max said why not. She found out from the Mayor that she was born

Hair Color: Teal

Age: 12

Eye Color: Ruby

Profession: Navigator

Height: 4ft 6in

Clothes: A Blue Kid Shirt With a Black Tiger Cub and Grey Shorts and Green Sandals

Haki: None

Personality: Loves everything and everyone and Loves being with Her Captain and Sasha loves to eat sweets

Bounty 25,000,000

Name: Zoey Talon

Character Bio. She meet Max in Impel Down where he made a bet with Sengoku if he could break out of Impel Down. He would tell the marines to not to try to catch him and his crew for 6 months. Sengoku agreed and Max was put on Level 6 She was the one who put the Seaprism Stone cuffs an Max you never get out Pirate. Max looked at Her and said i Make you a deal if i can break out you join my crew. i agree to that foolish challenge. Max looked at her. well get your thing pack now and with that make broke his Seaprism Stone cuffs by hitting them against his head. She was Shocked as Max Punched the cell door in half. she told him to stop Max turned around and said i told you to go pack your things. she was terrified and left. 3 hours later Sengoku got the message that Max broke out of impel Down and the Marine asked what to do next Sengoku said nothing i made a Deal and he won i gave him and his crew 6 months and a hour later he go a resignation from the head jailer that was guarding Max. that said she's going with Max to join his crew because she made a deal with Max to about him escaping Impel Down. Sengoku slammed his fist and broke his desk in half in anger.

Hair Color: Pink

Age: 22

Eye Color: Pink

Profession: Jailer

Height: 6ft

Clothes: A Teal-Shirt Brown shorts with a belt with the buckle of a Black Tiger

Haki: Observation

Personality: She very kind to everyone even through she was a guard who guarded level 6 worthy pirates . Nice to Alice and everybody especially Max she deals with prisoners on The Black Tiger if they catch some.

Bounty: 150,000,000

Name: Lucy Salazar

Character Bio. She Meet Max at Her Arm Wrestling Match she had against Vice Admiral Knife who had Devil Fruit that could make Him into A Rhinoceros and tried to cheat by using his Devil fruit Powers but Max stepped in and said thats cheating the Vice Admiral said quiet Pirate or I arrest you. Max said lets our Devil fruits decided The Vice Admiral said you have Devil Fruit powers then lets do it as soon, as they had it each others hands Max destroyed The table and The Vice Admiral Hand in arm wrestling and Max turned around like you could arrest me you pathetic Admiral and Max left with Sasha. Soon Lucy ran after Max and said what was that that was my Devil Fruit in action. What's your Devil Fruit is Max told her I ate the Strong-Strong Fruit it makes me more Powerful after each year I age. That's awesome I wish I can get a Devil Fruit if I find one I give it to you but its a big responsibility. I can handle it and can I join your Crew by any chance. Max told her sure you can. Before we leave I got to get My swords I'm a swordsman. I use my Sword Demon Slayer and my Shotgun Black Fang Max told Her Lucy was surprised you have a black sword my swords are called Frozen Steel and Fire Hazard. Those are Legendary Swords know lets get them and get back to your new Crew Max told Her.

Hair Color: Peach

Age:35

Eye Color: Violet

Profession: Swordsmen

Height: 12ft 10in

Clothes: A Violet Shirt with Red trimming with Black Pants and Violet Sandals

Haki: Armament and Observation

Personality: Loves to spar with Betty to test eachother strength has a high sense of honor see looks up to Max despite their Age difference. She loves Alice and treats her like a Daughter. She loves Chocolate.

Bounty: 750,000,000

Name: Kiwi Glass

Character Bio. Kiwi meet Max when Betty and Veronica brought him to her Doctor Office he was shot with a Seaprism Bullet while protecting Alice from a stray shot. He took it right to his right shoulder they escaped and came to her to Her Because she operates on both Pirates and Marines. She asked Pirates or Marines? We Pirates Betty told Her. Then whats the Problem she asked them. Our captain was shot with a Seaprism Bullet and he is a Devil Fruit user, well put him on the Operating table she then slapped Max face wake up. Max arm shot out and Betty grab his hand Fast or it would hit Kiwi . Sorry reflexes kicked in so your Doctor Kiwi Max asked. Yes and your are who exactly. My name is Steel K. Max. Nice name kid well I give you some anesthetic for the pain your going to fell. When I take out the Seaprism Bullet. I don't need anesthetic for it just get it over with Max said. Max do what the Doctor says Betty told him. Max says he can take then he can so do what he says Doctor Kiwi Veronica said. Ok I will it will hurt Kiwi told Max as she plucked it right out. Max screamed and it was like a beast roar. How did you get this any how I was protect Alice. Whose my Navigator and shes 12 so I did what any Captain would do I would protect my Crew even if I have to sacrifice my self Max got up thanks now how much do I owe you he asked Kiwi. Nothing Kiwi said what after what you said. I have to repay some way. There is a way she told Max. what is it anything just tell me. I want to join your crew because of what you said so please may I join. Well alright good to have a Doctor on board now can I have some bandages for my should it hurts.

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Age:22

Eye Color: Orange

Profession: Doctor

Height: 6ft

Clothes: Red Shirt with Black letters that say Doctor Kiwi on it. White Pants with Orange Trimming with One Black Tiger on each leg. With Gray Sandals

Haki: Observation

Personality: Loves to play Badminton and very good at it. Loves to swim in the pool and loves to put fish in the aquarium and loves the library which holds a lot of medical Books.

Bounty: 350,000,000


	3. Old Reunions and a Epic Journey

2 days later Robin entered Max's room. I can't believe its him last time I saw him was with the revolutionaries. That save her but she could believe that it was him last time see saw him he was sparring with Monkey D. Dragon, and saw him go berserk. Max the Woke up and looked at Robin."Looks like I got some beautiful company hello again Robin Max told her". Your the person who was there that day. What day are you talking about Robin. "The day I got saved and I saw you fight Dragon Robin told Max". "What was that Haki I felt when you to fought I know its not Conqueror Haki Robin told Max in a serious way". Guess I can't be helped have you heard of the Berserker Haki Robin. Robin gasped the Haki that appears every hundred years to one person. "Yes the very same Robin Max told her". That power was extraordinary and bizarre. Know can you give me some clothes. Max got up from the bed and Robin blushed at what she saw it was Max's Privates and quickly shifted her face she got Max's clothes and handed them to him with a hand over her face. "Thank you Robin no problem Max Robin said to him while still blushing".

Soon the two ended on the deck and saw the others Luffy jumped down from the crow's next. Max looked at Luffy. "Max join my crew please it be awesome Luffy asked Max". Sorry Luffy but I got to refuse I got a crew of my own". Luffy looked sad that sucks please join Max Luffy asked". Luffy I love to join you but my crew is waiting for me on Cake Island but maybe you and I join forces and we can sail together". Sure that would be awesome and sure I get Franky to hook up our ships together Luffy Told Max". I'll get my shipwright she can help you, Max looked to everyone you guys word like my crew Max told them". "Nami then spoke up Max what's your Bounty may I ask". "Hold on Miss I have my Wanted Poster in my pocket Max told Nami". Max handed his Wanted Poster to Nami. Nami couldn't believe what she saw it was Max with his hand grabbing Marines neck, She couldn't believe his Bounty. Zoro then spoke up whats his Bounty he asked Nami". Its 2,500,000,000 berries Nami said the crew said what . Usopp then spoke up his bounty is 5x Luffy's bounty. "He must be very Strong and Powerful Zoro told them". "I heard of him before but never I thought I would met him Jinbe said".

Luffy then said thats what I expect from my little brother just like, when we were young couldn't beat him in a fight neither Ace or Sabo could too". Luffy I'm sorry I wasn't their at the war to save Ace I was fighting Kaido to get Shanks to Help you Max told Luffy as he got on his knees". Luffy then got on his knees. Its okay Max you did what you had to do you fought Kaido to get Shanks to the war I'm lucky to be alive thanks to your action Luffy told him". Law then spoke up you fought Kaido and lived Law asked Max". "Yeah Tra Law I fought him to a stand still we both passed out before a winner was decided he told him". Law was shocked and in disbelief. Max then turned to Luffy. "Know Luffy you and I are heading the same way this should be fun wouldn't you say Max asked Luffy". "Yeah Max I would love that lets go Luffy said".


	4. The Sleep and The Fight

Soon Nami told the group we should all get some sleep. Max asked Nami where do I sleep Max said. Robin spoke up you can sleep in the Woman Bedroom. "But Robin he's Male he should sleep with the others Nami said". "Robin Looked at Nami its packed in the Men's Bedroom so he, has to sleep in the Women Bedroom with us don't worry I know him he won't try anything hes not like that Robin told Nami". Fine you can stay in our room no funny business Max or I will kick you out. Max looked at Nami yeah I be good ask Robin. Brook then spoke up thats not fair to let him do that Sanji and I are not allowed. Max turned around to Brook cause you guys are perverts I assume. There are Perverts always spying on me Robin and I all the time. "Oh really Max turned to Brook don't even try anything to them while I'm on board bonehead". "Max turned to Luffy you got some cool friends Luffy Max said". "Thanks Max we should get to Bed Luffy said". As Max entered the Woman's Room Nami threw a Pillow and A Blanket to him. "You sleep on the floor your not sleeping in a bed like the rest of us are Nami told Max". Max did as Nami told Him so he started walking to Robin Bed Area and put the pillow and Blanket on the floor next to Robin Bed. "Max then spoke up just like at Revolutionaries base right Robin Max asked". They were changing into their pajamas.

"What does he mean by that Robin Nami asked Robin". "We used to share the same room on occasions when Max came by to the Revolutionaries Base to visit Sabo, he would sleep next to me on the floor and while I was in the bed Robin told Nami". "Except when it was cold he would sleep in the bed with me, he would lay beside me and I would put my arm around him it was warm Robin told Them". Since it's getting chilly Robin then lifted the Blanket of her bed. "Come Max like old times Robin said". "Why not can't pass on you Robin you drag me to there with your, Devil Fruit Powers as Max said while climbing into Robin bed". Just like old times Max said to Robin. Indeed it has Max its been awhile now lets get to sleep Robin said". Carrot and Nami was stunned. Nami was mad at Robin for letting him into her bed with out her permission. Carrot was confused and shrugged and went to her own bed. The Guys we all stunned Jinbe just sighed and went to sleep Chopper was confused and also fell asleep. Luffy asked Usopp about what happened Usopp told him I tell you when you're older. Zoro laughed and then fell asleep with Sake in his arms. Brook and Franky was looking very pissed of especially Franky. Kin'emon and Kanjuro with Momonosuke we asleep on top of eachother and Pedro was also asleep.

The next morning Nami was shocked. At what she saw it was Carrot in the Bed with Robin and Carrot was on the right and Robin was on the left and Max was on the floor, Nami got on her hands and knees. and was looking at Max face closely and Max eyes suddenly opened up and she was scarred. Nami moved back a little, Max put a finger on his lips to shush her. Max got up off the Floor. Max then spoke to Nami I knew you had a problem with me sleeping next to Robin so I asked Carrot to take my place and she agreed I'm not a pervert like Brook Or Sanji. I'm just a guy who knows women and gets along with them because I'm not like that Max told Nami". "Your gay Nami asked Max"? Hell no I'm not like that I'm straight I like women not men I treat woman with respect that they deserve. Now lets wake up Carrot and Robin Max told Nami". Nami smiled at what Max knowing she can trust him around woman in a closed area unlike Sanji and Brook. Max then bended over Robin face and said wake up Robin its time to get up and get new clothes on. Robin woke up so did Carrot they got up and stretched Robin was in her Bra and Panties and Carrot was in Her Bra and Underwear. Robin looked at Max just like old times Robin said.

Nami look angrily at Max again. Max sensed that Nami was looking at him angrily. I used to sleep in my Pajamas when we did sleep when it was cold and nothing happened. I wish it did Robin whispered. Carrot heard her and blushed. You guys should get dressed so we can eat some Breakfast Max told them. The duo looked down and Carrot gasped and covered herself Robin said ok and she took off the rest of her clothes with Carrot. Max turned around with a blush with a blushing Nami to. Soon they left the room and meet the others in the kitchen where Jinbe was Making lunch. "How did you sleep last night Max Luffy asked". I must say the floor was comfortable straighten my back out a little Max responded". "You didn't sleep with any of them Brook asked Max". Watch it bonehead I did with Robin for a little while. Franky then grabbed Max neck with both of his Metal Hands. You leave Robin alone or else Franky said". Max busted out of Franky's hands. You need more then that to take me on you bag of bolts. You don't have the power to fight me Franky only way I would lose to you if you had some Seaprism Knuckles to hit me with Max said to Franky". Glad I thought of this then Franky's knuckles was changed into Seaprism Franky then punched Max in the gut I don't know how you got that bounty but you don't live up to it. "Max then grabbed his Metal Hands like I said your need more power then that Max told Franky". "How did you do that Franky said".my Strong-Strong Fruit makes me a lot stronger when I age but I found out that it also makes me stronger to resit Seaprism stone. But thats impossible Franky said". "Do you want to continue fighting me Max asked Franky seriously". Yes I will never lose to a person like you Franky yelled". Then lets Go you Cyborg Max Yelled back". You guys can settle this on the island over their now leave and so they did Nami yelled".

Battle Music Omen by The Prodigy

As soon as everyone was on the island. Franky rushed at Max and Max did the same with each fist hitting each other and Franky flew back 100ft away from the collusion Max stood his ground. Like I thought didn't have the power to back it up. Suddenly Large rumbling sound was heard it was Franky in his tank from. Radical beam Franky shouted and hit Max 50ft back. They collided again with fist and a large boom was heard "Looks like I have to use it Max said". Franky look at Max curiously at what Max said. Power Up Stage 2 and I'm a blink of a eye Max grabbed Franky's throat and Slammed him into the ground. Max then Picked Franky up and started running to a Mountain ran straight through it and Max but Franky's head between his legs and left his legs up and jumped 1000ft and Piledrived him into the ground that caused a carter Franky was bleeding badly and broken Bones and Metal pieces. Max was standing with minor injuries and looking down over Franky.

End Battle Music

"Looks like I win Cyborg Max said". "Finish me I'm not worthy of being alive or being on Luffy Crew I challenged you I grabbed your throat so kill me Franky yelled". "The StrawHats appeared don't kill him please Max Brook said". Everyone was ready to fight him except Robin and Luffy, and Nami. "I would never kill anyone of Luffy Crew Max told them". I can't believe you would think that I may have a high bounty but that doesn't make me dangerous ask Luffy. "I only fight someone if I get challenge or if someone threatened someone I care about Max told them". I know you wouldn't kill Franky Luffy spoke up". Even when we were kids Max did had to kill someone because I and Ace was caught and was getting beat up". Max busted threw the window of the Pirates that caught us and ask who hurt my brothers Luffy told them". Max made a deal with their Captain that if Max kills him we get released if Max was to get killed we we going to die. Max and there Captain fought for 30 minutes. Max then cameback with their Boss body and said release my brothers know and get the Hell of my island and they was scared and untied us and left thats the only person my Brother Max has killed Luffy said". The StrawHats all gasped and were stunned. Lets get going to Cake island but first we need Chopper to fix up Franky Max said as he Picked him up lets go Doctor. Chopper said sure and while all the other we giving him dirty looks about Franky except Nami and Luffy and Robin. Soon they all left the island to head to Cake island to get Sanji and Meet Max's Crew.


	5. Introductions and The Fight of Century

One Weeks later the Black Tiger and The StrawHats Pirates were on Cake island looking at all the buildings. Luffy and Max was walking with arms around eachother. Nami and Robin and Carrot was walking behind them with Brook and Jinbe and Zoro. The others are on the ship with Chopper who was fixing Franky in the meantime. Luffy and Max was talking about how they fought all the time testing their strength against eachother. Suddenly a black shadow jumped on the duo and landed on Max and started licking his face . Luffy gasped at what he saw and Max was happy who was licking him it was Sasha Max Black Tiger. Its good to see you Girl where are the others at Max asked her". Sasha turned and roared in the direction she turned. Max then heard running footsteps it was His Crew. Captain they yelled and Max started running towards them guys your ok I'm glad to see you all. Alice Jumped into Max arms glad to see Alice so you guys escaped I'm happy. Veronica slapped Max you idiot why did you jumped on Big Mom ship and destroyed it you could have died from it you can't swim. I could have flown you back in My Griffon form and she then hugged Max I'm glad your okay. You know it take a lot more then that to kill me then going down with a ship glad I grabbed a piece of wood. When I broke their ship Max said".

Max then turned to Veronica. "Is my ship The Black Tiger okay Veronica is it still intact Max asked". "The ship is still intact with that God Wood we had in storage we had to use it, to fix it Betty said". "Good but I'm happy all of you guys are alive especially you Sasha and your cooking Stella Max said". "Aww thank you Max its been quiet without you but we knew your was alive like you said it take more then that to kill you Stella said". "I'm Glad your back big brother Alice said". What you have a sister Max Luffy asked". No she says that because I saved her from a Seaprism Stone Bullet to may Right Shoulder Max said". "I was the one who took it out your still an idiot for not allowing me to give you anesthetic Kiwi said". Yeah I know Kiwi but I had to so you how strong my will is and my relationship with my Crew. Sorry to interrupt but Max but I need to ask Veronica something Nami said as she turned around to Veronica". "So your saying you can turn into a Griffon but how Nami asked Veronica". I ate a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit call the Griffon-Griffon Fruit so I can transform at will kinda nice to fly around through. "What a minute sorry I forgot to say this let me introduce my Crew Max said".

"This is My First Mate Silver S. Veronica Max said". "Its good to meet your all Veronica said". "This is Sasha My Pet Tiger and Most Faithful Companion Max said". "Sasha roared at them thats how she says hello to strangers she licks people who she knows Max said as she was licking Luffy". "This is My Cook Stella Burns but you can call her Stella Max said". "I'm Stella like Max said and I'm a Cook who ate a Devil Fruit call The Metal-Metal fruit which is a Logia and its nice to meet you Stella said". This is My Shipwright Betty she's helps keep my ship in One Piece Max said". Max is right I was the Best Shipwright Fishman Island so its easy with dealing with the Ship Betty told them". This is my Archaeologist Nico Sarah Max said". "Everyone was surprised at this and then turned to Robin who face was stunned". Did you just say Nico Sarah Max Robin asked". Yeah she's been in my Crew for the last Two Years like the rest of my Crew why do you ask Robin Max asked". Sarah spoke up because she's my sister thats why its good to see you Robin Sarah said". Robin ran at Sarah hugged I missed you Sarah I miss you to Robin. Well continuing introductions this is My Musician Brianna Blood she has Conqueror Haki so don't scare her she can't control it yet I'm still teaching her Max told them". There we all surprised about the Conqueror Haki. I'm Brianna Blood the Musician and like my Captain said I'm training to control and use it Brianna said". "This is"This Cynthia my Quarter Master she keeps our Supplies and Food Sources together and she's Veronica Sister". I'm Cynthia and Like Max I keep the Supplies and Food Sources in order Cynthia told them".

"I got a Question how are Veronica and you are sisters you don't look the same Brook said". Both of our Parents Died when we were at a young age so we made a Blood Pact to become sisters and we did and been close ever since Cynthia told them". I couldn't be happier then I am now with her as my sister Veronica said". May I continue what I was saying Max spoke up". "Hers Susan Wild she's my Sniper and a very good Marksman and she loves Weapons and Gadgets Max said". I'm Susan like Max said and I do love weapons and I also have a little Brother name Hachi Susan told them". The StrawHats were all surprised especially Nami and Jinbe. Did you just say Hachi is your Brother Both Nami and Jinbe asked". Yeah he is in Fishman Island still healing from protecting someone ship for Two Years Sarah Said". Both Jinbe and Nami was shocked beyond belief. "You guys can talk about that later now let me finish introducing my crew Max said". This Alice my Navigator and shes quite a handful but shes a one extraordinary Navigator Max said". I am not a handful Big Brother and its nice to meet you all and can I have some Food Alice said". "This is Zoey Talon she used to be a Head Jailer in Impel Down until I made a deal with her if I broke out she join my Crew and I did and she joined Max said". "I deal with Prisoners on The Ship if we had any but I'm usually nice but don't Cross me though Zoey told them". This is Lucy Salazar she my Swordsman she is tough enough to make me got to Power up 3 which takes a toll on me. "She has Two Legendary Swords called Fire Hazard and Frozen Steel and she knows how to use them well Max Said". I am Lucy Salazar I used to be called the Woman of Fire and Ice and no one has survived my blades except My Captain and Mihawk Hawkeyes Lucy told them". Last but not least Kiwi Glass my Doctor she knows how to work well on both Humans, Fishman and Animals and can bring anything back up to health. "I'm glad she and I meet cost a shot to my right shoulder". I'm a Doctor like Max and I performed an operation on him to take a Seaprism Stone Bullet out of his right shoulder and ever since I been with him and the Crew Kiwi told them".

Well thats my Crew oh before I forget want to know there Bounty's are Max asked". The StrawHats all shook there Heads yes. You guys no my Bounty Of 2,500,000,000 but not there's they will they you what there Bounty's are Max told them. My Bounty is 1,250,000,000 and here my Poster it was Veronica Standing right next to Max with a serious face while eating a piece of Pie. My Bounty is 750,000,000 Stella showed them her Poster it was Stella Holding Her Frying Pan and Cooking Barbecue. Sasha showed them her Bounty of 50,000,000 and it was her Sitting Next to Max while Eating Fish. They were all surprised at her Bounty because she was Max Pet and Chopper only has a 100 bounty and he's their Doctor. My Bounty is 750,000,000 Betty showed them her Poster and it was Betty Practicing her Fishman Karate skills. My Bounty is 375,000,000 Nico Sarah showed them her Poster and it was her Sitting in a Chair while reading a Book. My Bounty is 200,000,000 and heres my Poster it was her sitting on a chair with her Guitar and Marines lying on the floor while see singing. My Bounty is 500,000,00 Cynthia showed them her Poster it was Cynthia Sitting at a Table with Her Claws Extended while eating r with Canary smile. My Bounty is 400,000,000 Susan showed them her Poster it was Susan Shooting Her Guns at a target and hitting it all 6 times in the Bull-eye's. My Bounty is 25,000,000 Alice showed them Her Poster it was Alice Holding a Map in one hand while eating Ice Cream in the other. My Bounty is 150,000,000 Zoey showed them Her Poster it was Zoey Holding her Whip while standing over Pirate with A Demonic Smile. My Bounty is 750,000,000 Lucy Showed them Her Poster it was Lucy Holding her Two swords and a toothpick in her Mouth. My Bounty is 350,000,000 Kiwi showed them Her Poster it was Kiwi Holding A needle while sitting on a marines stomach and smiling evilly. "Well thats all our Bounty's its 7,025,000,000 all together we the most Wanted Crew on the New World Max said". Well lets eat something and get Sanji Back and lets sail to get Max yelled". The Whole group yelled with Max.

Unbeknownst to them all Big Mom scout Randolph the Rabbit has told Big Mom of the StrawHats and Max Crew on her island. She told her forces to go get them and deal with them. "As Max and Luffy was Fighting over Meat and Luffy was losing. "Luffy you Rubberneck Idiot this is my meat back off Max yelled". I'm hungry so give me it Luffy yelled". "Nami then hit Luffy over the Head with her fist. Stop yelling will you Luffy or I hit you again Nami said". But Max yelled and why didn't you hit him for Luffy asked". Nami Blushed at what Luffy said. "Well because he can control his yelling and he did pay for the Meat and the rest of the food and drinks Nami retorted". I got no problem with Max this Sake is really good Zoro said". "These pies are Delicious right Jinbe Carrot asked Jinbe". I agree these are really good Chocolate pies Jinbe said". This milk taste refreshing and smooth like silk Brook said". Robin was eating a salad with Nami who was eating Chocolate and Beer. Suddenly they heard Loud Footsteps it was Big Moms Force and Big Mom was there with Sanji. Finally StrawHat and The Pirate Known as The Unstoppable Tank aka Steel K. Max Big Mom said". Well I'm embarrassed looks like one of the Four Emperors knows my name and my other name how grateful am I not Max said". Why are you here my I ask Big Mom or should I say Charlotte Linlin Max said Seriously". Looks like you know my name huh kid and I know you have fought Kaido so I know how strong you are so I must deal with you quickly Charlotte said with face that could scare the devil face". Well if you wanna fight me and my Crew go right a head Max said". Max turned to Luffy stay out of the way and Protect Alice for me because I'm going to unleash my full power in this fight Max said". Which scared Luffy you got it Max Luffy said". Alice stay with Luffy he protect you okay Max told her". Okay Big Brother do me a favor and Kick her Ass Alice told Max". "You got it Alice lets go you Fat Hippo Max said". Why you little Brat Charlotte said".they charged at eachother.


	6. The Collision and a Dangerous start

Battle Music Powerman 5000 BombShell

Max and Charlotte Collided with fist hitting eachother in the face. "I thought you wouldn't hit me a man would never hit a lady Charlotte said'". Your not a lady your a Big Fat Hippo with no class Max retorted". Why you little Bastard how dare you say that to me I will eat you Charlotte said". "I make you a deal if I win you give me your title of Emperor Max said while avoiding Big Mom punches". "Only way you get my title is to kill me you Brat Big Mom said". Well in that case. "Looks like I have to use My Berserker Haki and My Power 3 Max yelled". "All of The Black Tiger told the others stand Back he's going to go Berserk with Power Up 3 so get to Cover they all yell".Suddenly a Orange Aura started coming out of Max Body. Big Mom charged at him with a barge of punches Max avoid them. Max then grab her by the arm and threw her across the street in a Sweet Factory. Big Mom got out of the rubble to get a clothesline into the ground. Strong-Strong Steel Fist Max said Max punched Big Mom in the face then something grabbed Max Right Leg it was Big Mom hand". Max was then thrown 100ft in the air and landed on the ground that formed a crater. "Look likes he didn't live up to the rumor's. "I heard after I'm doing eating him I'm going to eat his crew specially that little Brat Big Mom said while licking he lips". "I'm not Dead yet Hippo I got 30 second of this and your going to get the full power of my attacks Max yelled". "Bring it you little worm Big Mom yelled". "Max then disappeared behind Big Mom and shouted Strong-Strong Steel Fist and Iron Pounder Stomp Max yelled". Max attacks hit there mark The Steel Fist hit Big Mom face again and the Iron Pounder Stomp in her stomach. 10 Seconds left time to use it. Strong-Strong Titanium Hammer Max shouted Big Mom turn as Both Of Max Fist combined Force with her Face. Big Mom was bleeding badly from her head with a few broken Bones and a dislocated jaw across from her was the image of Max with Blood running down his head and legs. "Okay five seconds left time for my last Attack Max Yelled" "Luffy your gonna see my ultimate attack so watch this Max yelled". Veronica and Luffy starred while the others were in disbelief. Strong-Strong God Breaker Max Right Fist started Glowing with a Red Aura. Max then turned to Big Mom my Last attack to finish you Max yelled and suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Big Mom and hit her in the Face she fell down and created a crater of her own. "Looks... like you do live... up to the rumors Kid... Good luck with being Emperor she said barley Audible". I have won I'm the New Emperor do you all Hear Me Max yelled".

End Battle Music

Twenty Minutes later Kiwi was putting Bandages on Max Body. "Robin spook up that was the same attack I saw when you fought Dragon Robin said". Yes it was but it cost a lot of My Stamina it was the attack I beat him with so I named it God Breaker Max said". "So is my Dad really Strong and Powerful Luffy said". Max then turned to Luffy "Luffy It was the Toughest Battle I have every face I even fought Kaido and he on par with me But Dragon was way more Powerful. it took me Power Up 5 and I was lucky it happened or I would've lost Max said". "Whats Power Up 5 Nami asked". Max then sighed and spoke up. It gives me all my Abilities and it gives me Gigantic Mount of Stamina and High Pain Tolerance. But the Drawback is I can only use it in a Full Moon. "But the Power when I have it could kill a Admiral in a instance Max said". Everyone gasped except Luffy and Robin and his Crew. But I would only kill if someone hurts my Crew like when I killed a man for hurting Ace and Luffy with a tear sliding down Max Face. Max got up out of his chair and looked over to the Former Emperor Big Mom. "You can stay on one of your islands and live the rest of your life their and don't try, anything to me and my crew and Luffy's or I will Kill you Max told Big Mom seriously". I accept that deal Big Mom said as she got up from the crater she was in". "Veronica then whispered something into Max ear and Max smiled and said good idea Veronica". Max then turned to Big Mom. I take that back you don't have to stay on One Island you can join under my fleet as one of my Executives. Big Mom looked up at Max. "You let me join your Fleet okay I join you Max and I can be grateful towards you Charlotte said".

"But you can only control this island and thats it and by the way Welcome to The Fleet Max said". Oh and one more thing Sanji is allowed to go back to Luffy's crew got it Max said". Alright Boss what ever you say. You are Dismissed from family you can go back to the StrawHats Big Mom said". Finally I'm free and can go back to Nami-Swan and Robin-Chan Sanji said".Sanji turned around and saw Max Crew hello my darling's come to Me Sanji yelled while running at them". Before he got there Max Punched upside the head and sending Sanji Flying and Skidding on the Ground. Sanji got up after Max Punched him. How dare you punched me before I got to them you Bastard Sanji said". Max then spoke up. Like I told that Bonehead you don't mess with my crew or do you want to end up like that Cyborg Max retorted". What does that mean by like the Cyborg Sanji said". It means him and I fought and I destroyed him thats why Chopper is Fixing Him it was a dumb move fighting me. You bastard I should kill you for hurting Frank Sanji said". Nami then raised her fist over Sanji head and slammed down hard.

"Ah Nami-Swan why did you hit me for and not that Bastard who beat up Franky Sanji said". Max then spoke up. He attacked me for sleeping in the girls Max said". What you slept with the girls how dare you I should kill you for doing that and for hurting Franky Sanji yelled while he charged at Max". Luffy jumped in front of Max and hit Sanji in the face. Sanji stumble after Luffy in shock and anger. "Why did you punch me Luffy he slept with the girls Sanji yelled". Robin then spoke up. He slept in our room because the Men's sleeping Quarters we crowed and I knew he won't try anything. We used to sleep in the same room when he visited me and Sabo Robin said". Brook then spoke up. "Don't mess with him Sanji his bounty is 2,500,000,000 Brook said". Sanji was shitting him self scared and full of fear. Its 2,500,000,000 Sanji said shaking with fear". Zoro then spoke up. "Franky didn't understand how strong Max is thats why he didn't know what he was dealing with Zoro said". "Sanji if I can take on A Emperor and win and if you fight me you be like Franky Max said seriously". Okay never minded Sanji said as he backed away". "So lets Go back to the Ships and sail together Luffy said while smiling"." Hell yeah lets go and have a hell of fun Max said". Wait a minute Max said". He pulled out a piece of paper and turned turned to Big Mom and handed her a his Den Den Mushi Number. "Here if anything happens thats important Call Me immediately Max Told Big Mom". Okay got it Boss and call me Charlotte Big Mom said". Ok Charlotte you got it and call me Max. Max then turned to Luffy and the others. "Lets have go to have some fun Max yelled and everybody yelled to".

Two Weeks later People all over the was reading a unbelievable article. They couldn't believe a New Emperor has been made and the old one has joined has join the New Emperor Fleet. The Bounty's of the Pirates of the new Emperor Crew and the Emperor himself has been raised . Meanwhile at Marine Head Quarters Retried Fleet Admiral Sengoku was meeting with the New Fleet Admiral Akainu. Who were talking about what Happened in the New World and about Max and Luffy Sailing together. Akainu slammed his fist in anger and destroyed his desk. "That Bastard how could he Dethrone a Emperor Akainu said angrily". "I tried to tell you Akainu Max is very Power and not to be taken Lightly Sengoku replied". "Theirs only one way to end his escapades is to Raise his and his crew Bounty's so they can be Captured Akainu said while laughing". Sengoku slapped his head in disgust to Akainu idea". "There Bounty's will be raise today and know Akainu yelled". He also has StrawHat and his crew Sengoku said". Raise there Bounty's especially that Brat of Dragons Akainu yelled with anger".


	7. The Two Executives and a Family Reunion

Two weeks later The StrawHats and the Black Tiger Pirates. Were on a Island that was made entirely out of food. The sand was made of Brown Sugar and Rocks that was made out of Meat, Trees that produced Candy. They was on Food Isle which is one of Max Territories Home to see his Executive Vidalia King. They headed in the Town and was swarmed by the Villagers. Everyone Max is Back and hes got more People with him villager said. "Yeah I came back with my Brother Luffy and his Friends to Meet my executive Vidalia King Max said". She in the Bar talking to some girl with Red Hair and Violet Eyes a Male Villager said". "That could be one person Max said while smiling ". Soon they arrived at The Bar which Max walked into the Bar. Suddenly he was attacked by a figure it was The other Executive Of The Fleet Hana Rose who sat on Max stomach with a smile and laughing. "Its good to see you Max and Hana looked up and saw Luffy and jumped up and hugged him hey Luffy its good to see you Hana said". "Do I know you Luffy asked"? Remember as a kid where Max couldn't be found once a week Hana said with her eyes closed". "Your that girl that made Max for weeks Cried Luffy said". Yeah but we Meet again a few years ago and caught up Hana said". "Oh by the Way Boss your Bounty and your Crew gone up and so has the StrawHats Bounty's too Vidalia said". Vidalia then Pulled out there wanted Posters. Here you go Boss your Bounty is know 3,000,000,000. Must have been raised because I'm the new Emperor Max said while laughing". Vidalia then turned to Veronica. Your Bounty is know 1,750,000,000. "Wow its grown from 1,250,000,000 to 1,750,000,000 nice Veronica said". Vidalia then turned to Stella. "Your Bounty has been raised to 1,000,000,000 Vidalia said". Geez it raised that little but its nice Stella said". Vidalia then turned to Sasha and bent down. "Your Bounty is know 100,000,000 Vidalia said". Sasha started purring then roared in delight. Vidalia then turned to Betty. "Your Bounty is know 1,000,000,000 Vidalia said". "Its just like Stellas is acceptable Betty said". Vidalia then turned to Sarah. . "Your Bounty has been raised to 500,000,000 Vidalia said". "Oh no its been raised Sarah said". Vidalia then turned to Brianna. "Your Bounty has been raised to 400,000,000 Vidalia said". "Hell Yeah its been raised better then 200,000,000 Brianna said". Vidalia then turned to Cynthia. "Your Bounty has been raised to 750,000,000 Vidalia said". Its a little lower then Betty's and Stella Bounty's but I'm not complaining Cynthia said". Vidalia then turned to Susan. "Your Bounty has been raised to 600,000,000 Vidalia said". Wow nice its perfect Susan said". Vidalia then turned to Alice and bent down. "Your Bounty has been raised to 50,000,000 Vidalia said". Oh no thats bad I don't want to be hunted or killed Alice said while scared. Max spoke up. "I won't let anything happen Alice I kill them if they try Max said". Vidalia then turned to Zoey. "Your Bounty has been raised to 350,000,000 Vidalia said". That's very accurate better then my old Bounty Zoey said". Vidalia the turned to Lucy. "Your Bounty is know 1,000,000,000 Vidalia said". Just Like Betty and Stella Lucy said. Vidalia then turned to Kiwi. "Your Bounty is know 150,000,000 Vidalia said". I have nothing to say about it Kiwi said". That's all your Bounty's thats has been raised StrawHats your guys is over there Vidalia said". There were the StrawHats Bounty been raised. Luffy's has been raised to 750,000,000. Zoro has been raised to 500,000,000. Sanji has been raised to 350,000,000. Usopp has been raised to 300,000,000. Robins raised to 250,000,000. Brooks been raised 120,000,000. Franky's been raised to 135,000,000 Nami been raised to 150,000,000. Choppers been raised to 100,000. Jinbe been raised to 550,000,000. "That's all of them Vidalia said".

The StrawHats was all looking shocked and astounded especially Luffy and Robin. "Oh no I'm gonna be hunted for sure Nami said while screaming". "Yeah my Bounty has increased Luffy said while smiling". "Hmm my Bounty is Luffy's old one Zoro said with glee". "I fell like mine still to low Sanji said with his arms crossed". Why did it have to be raised for Nami said while crying". "I feel like you do Sis Robin said with her arm crossed". "Why me why is it raised to that I'm gonna die Usopp yelled". "I'm happy with my new Bounty Chopper said with his hands on his head while smiling". "Yohohoho I love my Bounty Brook singed". I'm happy mines higher Franky said with Pride". My Bounty is Ace's old Bounty and I will Cherish it Jinbe said". "Good now lets sit down and talk for awhile Max said".

Battle Music Drowning Pool Bodies

Soon Veronica got up and looked at the Two Executive's. We should settle our Three Way Deadlock today Veronica said". "I agree what about you Vidalia said Hana". "Lets Get to it Vidalia said while getting into a stance". Max then slammed his fist on the ground and everything and everyone shook in place. "Not in the Bar go outside Max said while pointing toward the Bar Door". Everybody was outside looking at the three. Okay on the count of Three the fight will begin Max Told them". One..Two..Three Go Max said". The three charged at eachother Veronica and Hana both activated their Devil Fruits at the same time. Veronica in her Half-Griffon Form and Hana did the same with her Half-Werewolf form and Vidalia then used her Swap-Swap Fruit Powers. To gain both forms of the Mythical Zoan users. Never thought it was Possible Vidalia said while in her new Form". So your now a halfbreed Werewolf and Griffon this just got interesting Veronica said while Cracking her Knuckles. Then soon rushed at eachother Veronica punched Hana Vidalia Punched Veronica and Hana Punched Vidalia. All 3 flew back Hana down the street Vidalia and Veronica went threw building. "Looks like its gonna be one of those days Veronica said with blood coming down her face". "I'm not easy to take down Hana said with blood down her right side". "You two better not forget about me Vidalia said with blood coming of her arms". Veronica then charged at Hana. "Griffon Black Claw Veronica said and her claws turned Black with the Armament Haki". "White Claw Slash Hana said while her claws was also turning black with the Armament Haki". The attacks collided both of them grappled eachother with there hands and was starring eachother down. Looks like we evenly matched Veronica said while holding her stance". Yes we are Hana Said doing the same". Suddenly a voice was heard. Swap-Swap Clothesline Vidalia said with her left arm was of a Griffon and her right was a Werewolf arm". Both attack collided with there users both throwing them down the street. You two bitches better not forget about me Vidalia said with her arms stretched out". You think its that easy to take me out Veronica said while getting up". How dare you call us bitches Hana said while also getting up". Veronica then turned to Hana lets do the That Technique Veronica said to Hana". Are your serious we have no idea what it could do Hana said but its I only way to eliminate her from the Fight then lets do it Hana said while getting into her stance". Hana then grab Veronica by the legs and started swing fast and let go towards Vidalia. "Werewolf-Griffon Thunder Throw Veronica and Hana Said". The attack hit and Vidalia she went flying down the street into a boulder and was knocked out with a bruise on her face with some blood. Looks like its just us two know so lets finish this Veronica said". I agree Hana said with Glee. "Time to finish this Griffon White Feather Veronica said in her Pure Griffon From". While charging at Hana. Well in that case Black Tail Bludgeon Hana said in her Pure Werewolf Form". They charged and they collided there was Hana standing and Veronica was on the ground.

End Battle Music

Vidalia and Veronica Soon got up. "Looks like you win Hana Vidalia said with Blood out of Mouth". "So close it was Veronica said with blood coming out of her head". Yes the Three Way deadlock is done my training has paid off Hana said". Well that ends that max said". Know I want your three to clean up this mess Max told them with his arms crossed". Aww do we have to the Three asked". Do you want me to get mad Max told them seriously". They did what there were told to. Well good job you guys deserve something Special Max said". He then turned to Stella can you make them their special item". Sure after that battle why not Stella said". But suddenly there was a loud boom outside it was the marines and a Vice Captain that Luffy and Max Knows very well Vice Admiral Garp their grandfather. "Hello you brats good to see you in the same place Garp said while cracking his knuckles".


	8. The Message and Destrution

Garp ran at Max and Luffy and hit them with his Fist of Love. "You brats are in Big trouble you know that Garp yelled at the Duo". "Oh Grandpa why you hit us the Duo asked". While rubbing their heads. "You know damn well you brats you Max for becoming Emperor and you Luffy for Sailing with him Garp Yelled with Anger". "Looks like your still strong Gramps Max said while sitting cross legged with a Large Bump on his Head". "Damn Straight Boy now explain why the hell are you an Emperor Garp Yelled while he started to sit on a chair". "Well I fought Big Mom and I and Beat her so I now rule over her Territories Max Said". "Hmm is that so you know I got to take you in now right Garp Said Getting up from his Chair". Everyone got up from there chairs to fight Garp and his Marines. "Grandpa if you want to take me in you got to kill me Max said while getting up from his chair". Garp started to laugh hard. "I'm Just Joking with you boys I would never try to arrest my grandsons Garp said".

Everyone fall down to that. "Grandpa don't ever do that again or I swear I tell Tsuru about your little crush on her Max said with a smug of Pride". A red-faced Garp was looking at His Grandsons with embraced face. "Please don't do that Garp said with a embarrassed face". Max then busted out laughing. "Just kidding Gramps I never do that but that face was priceless Max said while laughing".Everyone was laughing in the Bar even the Marines. "Now I came to tell you something important Max Garp said while sitting back down". "A Bounty Hunter is coming after you the one they call Ghost So Don't do anything that will cause a ruckus I worry about you Garp said seriously". If He wants to try it tell him to bring it I will be on my terms Max yelled". Max be serious if you that we don't know whats gonna happen Veronica said". "Gramps I want you to tell Akainu if his little Bounty Hunter if he wants to fight me tell him about Apocalypse Island Max said again with anger". I can do that But Max he can take on a Pirate with a 750,000,000 with out a scratch Garp said while Crossing his arms". Big Deal I beaten pirates with 1,250,000,000 with out a scratch Max retorted". I believe you can do it we will be watching you guys fight Luffy said with a smile on his face". No Luffy if Gramps said he can beat a Pirate with 750,000,000 Bounty I don't want you guys involved or my crew so get them away form when we fight Max said". But Captain you Can't do that you can't Just Leave us Veronica said while starting to cry". I got to do this I'm taking the Cub boat I will be there until he comes and we fight you got that Max said". You can't just leave us Veronica said" I have to I got to keep us all safe Max retorted".

"If you think you can then do it Max Veronica huffed". "Yeah big brother you can beat him Alice cheered". "You can beat him because your the strongest Human I know Betty said while crossing her arms". Sasha roared at Max. "I know girl I comeback alright Max said as he got on his knees and petted Sasha". Sasha started purring with delight from being petted. Kick his ass Captain or I will kick yours Stella said with a smile". Max as long I have known you you have never backdown from a challenge or fight you can win my dear captain Nico Sarah said. I know Sarah who else would I play checkers with max smiled". Captain we out of food Cynthia said while filling her nails". Seriously I'm about to go to a fight to live or die and that's what you say Max retorted". I'm just kidding Max Cynthia got up and hugged him you be safe Cynthia said while fighting back tears. If you know me its Fifty-Fifty Max said. You better comeback you Teacher I still need help with my Conqueror Haki Briana said". No you don't my student you have become a master of it when I comeback its time for the other two Max said while smiling". I'm gonna miss my Target Practice Susan said".Yeah and I'm gonna miss continuing my Observation Haki to upgrade it more Max said". You better comeback or I will throw out your Mini Fridge Zoey said". No anything but my Mini Fridge I use that to keep my reserves in it Max retorted". I know Zoey gave him an evil smile". Hey Capt I know your coming back so after you rest can we duel again I want to see how far I have improved Lucy says in excitement". I know Lucy have Zoro fight with you to see how you both compare to eachother Max said". Kiwi take care of everyone especially Luffy and Alice Max said". I will you have my word as a Doctor Kiwi replied".

Gramps when you leave do not got to the island do me this one favor Max said". You got it boy and I don't want to know why I call him right know Garp said". 30 Minutes Later after the phone call. Well what did he say Max asked". He said yes and the bounty hunter will be there in 1 Day Garp respond".

Good I can leave today and get there Max then turned to his crew and his brother. When I comeback we are having a Party Max said". Why Luffy said". I am going to show Akainu not to mess with my family and my crew and your crew I'm leaving for Apocalypse Island see you all in a few days hopefully Max waved and walked out the door".


	9. Bio Update

The Crew

Captain: Steel K. Max Species Human Devil Fruit Paramecia Strong-Strong Fruit

First Mate: Silver S. Veronica Species Wolf Mink Devil Fruit Mythical Zoan Griffon-Griffon Fruit

Cook Stella Species Half-Giant Devil Fruit Logia Metal-Metal Fruit

Pet Sasha Species Black Tiger

Shipwright Betty Species Whale Shark Fishwoman

Archaeologist Nico Sarah Species Human

Musician Brianna Blood Species Human

Quarter Master Cynthia Style Species Tiger Mink

Sniper Sarah Wild Species Octopus Fishwoman

Navigator Alice LaStrange Species Human

Jailer Zoey Talon Species Human

Swordsmen Lucy Salazar Species Half-Giant

Doctor Kiwi Glass Species Human

Crew's Total Bounty 11,000,000,000

The Fleet 

The Fleet Executives Total Bounty 5,500,000,000

The Fleet Executives: Charlotte Linlin. Vidalia King. Hana Rose.

Executive: Hana Rose Species Half-Human Half-Wolf Mink Devil Fruit Mythical Zoan Werewolf-Werewolf Fruit

Executive: Vidalia King Species Human Devil Fruit Paramecia

Executive: Charlotte Linlin Species Human

Big Mom Pirates: After Being beaten and offered to join the fleet. Big Mom accepted and she knows she can call on Max if something to happens.

The Vidalia Pirates: Joined Max Fleet after there Captain Vidalia King Lost a Drinking game in a Bar. Vidalia and Max drank the place Dry and neither one of them was not even tipsy. But the Barkeep told them about a bottle in the back that can decide it all . Max said bring it out . It cost 10,000,000 Berries for each shot Vidalia and Max both threw 10,000,000 to the barkeep. Get it now they said. The barkeep pour the Bottle of Alcohol in to there Glasses and said go. They took the shot in their throats and 5 second later. Vidalia felled faced first on to the table. Max was still sitting not even a bit tipsy. Looks like I win Vidalia Max said. Max then grabbed the bottle of Alcohol and drank all of it and threw 500,000,000 berries to the Barkeep and said keep the change and then walked out with the bottle. Vidalia ran after Max and caught up with him. How did you beat me I have never lost at drinking. Max turned around and said my Liver that can stand extremely mounts of Alcohol. Wow you can do that

Charlotte Linlin Bounty 2,500,000,000

Vidalia King Bounty 1,500,000,000

Hana Rose 1,500,000,000

The Ship

The Black Tiger Is a ship thats a little bigger then The Thousand Sunny with a Garden that produces both Meat and Vegetables. With A Pool thats in the middle of the Main Deck. An Aquarium is Below and a glass floor to look underwater. A library and a bar in the same room under the main deck next to the living quarters. The ship is Dark Blue with Black Tigers on the sides with a Black Tiger Head and Mouth on the front with a Cannon attach to it.

Name:Steel K. Max

Character Bio. Being raised with His 3 adoptive brother's Max Power is unmatched only people that can take him on is White Beard Dragon Garp and Sengoku. Max meet Luffy Sabo and Ace when his parents abandon him. They told him we can become family he went with them and they exchange a cup of sake except Max he drank the whole bottle. Max Found Black Tiger Cub and named it Sasha and showed his brothers and they was surprised. While he was hunting with Sasha at age 10 they Found A Devil Fruit then ran back to the Tree House and showed his Brothers. Luffy said thats a Devil Fruit. Wow what are you going to eat it Ace asked. Its Max choice so will you eat it or not Sabo said. I will it eat and gets its power I don't care if I lose my ability to swim as long as it something good Max pick it up and ate it. So whats is it its Luffy asked. Its called a Strong-Strong Fruit I wonder what it does. Lets test it out hit this tree and see what happens Sabo said. Max punched the tree and it explode. Looks like it makes me Stronger as I age looks like its going to be fun as I grow up. Max turned to the others lets go train Max yelled.

Hair Color: Black

Age: 18

Eye Color: Brown

Profession: Captain

Height: 5ft 6 in

Clothes: Orange Sleeveless Shirt with a Black Shark on the Back. A Black over Shirt with Blue Flames. Tan Cargo shorts with a Black Tiger on each leg. Black Boxers with White letters that say Got Meat? With Black Flip-Flops.

Haki: Armament Observation Conqueror and The Legendary Berserker Haki that gives the user a Unsettling Rage and Uncontrollable Blood Lust with a Red Aura.

Devil Fruit: Strong-Strong Fruit Ability as the user gets older they get Phenomenally stronger. It has a Second Ability that allows the user to resist Seaprism Stone for a short amount of time.

Personality: Kind Resourceful a guy you want to have you back in a Bar fight love to help if someone needs it.

Weapons: His Fists and A Black Blade Sword Called Demon Slayer and A Black Shotgun that he calls Black Fang.

Bounty: 3,000,000,000

Bounty Poster: Holding a Marine Neck with one Hand and His Demon Slayer in the other with a Happy Go Lucky Face with His Black Shotgun in is Holster.

Bounty Reason: Being Luffy's Brother and destroying Celestial Dragons Ships and for breaking out of Impel Down. For Being A Emperor

Power Ups: Meaning Gives the user of the Strong-Strong Fruit new Abilities.

Power Up: 2 Gives Max Super Speed and Super Jumping with a Yellow Aura.

Power Up: 3 Gives Max Five Times his Regular Strength and More Speed with no aura. The Drawback is it lowers Max Jumping.

Power Up: 4 Gives Max all his Abilities from The Other Power Ups and gives him A Haki Boost. But the Drawback is Max gets tired very fastly he can only fight in this form for 3 minutes.

Power Up 3 Berserker mode: Gives Max Unsettling Rage and Uncontrollable Blood Lust with Power Ups Max is almost unstoppable and has no drawbacks except only a minute he can retain this form.

Power Up: 5 Gives Max all his Abilities form the other Power Ups and A Gigantic Mount of Stamina and Pain Tolerance. The Drawback its only Available when there's a Full Moon.

Strong-Strong Techniques: Strong-Strong Steel Fist: Max coats his right fist in Armament Haki.

Iron Pounder Stomp: Max coats his Feet with Armament with the Combine power of the Strong-Strong Fruit. Strong-Strong Titanium Hammer: Max Coats both of his Hands with Armament Haki and hooks them together to dish out a powerful attack. Strong-Strong God Breaker: Combine force of the Strong-Strong Fruit and the Berserker Haki into his Right Fist with Armament Haki and Glows with a Red Aura.

Name: Silver S. Veronica

Character Bio. Veronica meet Max and Sasha when they was stranded on a Deserted Island she was attacked by a Seaking in the Grand Line Max Punched it and it Died on impact. they Cooked it over the Fire Max then asked if she would be his First Mate on his Crew she told him yes. They soon Created A ship out of Wood and Some Black Metal. Which they named The Black Tiger after Sasha.

Hair Color: Blue

Age: 20

Fur Color Brown

Eye Color: Yellow

Profession: First Mate

Height: 6ft 1in

Clothes: Blue shirt with Black letters that say Black Tiger and with Black Pants. With Blue Sandals.

Haki: Armament and Observation.

Devil Fruit: Griffon-Griffon Ability lets the user to change into a Griffon and a half breed Griffon

Personality: Nice Funny a person you like to hang around loves to have fun with anybody but she does trend to drink a lot but can't out drink Max

Weapons: Her Devil Fruit Ability and her Electro.

Bounty: 1,750,000,000

Bounty Poster: Standing right next to Max with a serious face while eating a piece of Pie.

Bounty Reason: Being The First Mate of The Black Tiger Pirates and eating a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit

Griffon Forms: Pure Griffon Form: Gives the Ability to Flight and a Beak with razor sharp Talons to hook Enemies and Items.

Half Griffon Form: Gives the Ability to wings on the back to Fly and have Talons for hands and regular Feet. No Beak and and feathers

Griffon-Griffon Techniques: Griffon Black Claw: When Veronica is in her Half-Griffon Form Veronica transfers her Armament Haki into her claws to Slash with Extreme force. Griffon White Feather: When Veronica is in her Pure Griffon Form she can use her wings to blow her opponents back Far.

Name: Stella Burns

Character Bio Stella meet Max and Veronica when they came to her home town of Sunset Town. They Help her defend it From Pirates who wanted to take over her Bar and the Town. After they defeated them Stella ask Max if she could Join. Max told Stella sure and she has Been with them Since then.

Hair Color: Red

Age: 25

Eye Color: Orange

Profession: Cook

Height: 12ft 6in

Clothes: Yellow Shirt with Black Tigers on the sides and Green Pants. With Brown Sandals

Haki: Armament and Observation

Devil Fruit: Metal-Metal Ability lets the user to transform the user body into Living Metal.

Personality: Loves to Cook gives advice when needed very friendly unless you piss her off you better run for your life an angry giant even half-giant would rip you apart.

Weapons: Her Devil Fruit Ability and Her Frying Pan That's made out of Titanium.

Bounty: 1,000,000,000

Bounty Poster: Holding Her Frying Pan and Cooking Barbecue.

Bounty Reason: For Being a Member of The Black Tiger Pirates and for Killing Vice Admiral

Name: Sasha The Black Tiger

Character Bio. When she was a cub she was abandoned by her Mother and Father because she was a different color then them they was orange and she was a Black Cub. She was founded by Max who raised her and have been together ever since then she knows she can always count on Max and vice-versa.

Fur Color: Black

Age: 10

Eye Color: Blue

Profession: Pet

Height: 4ft 8ft long

Clothes: A Red Hat that says Black Tiger

Haki: Armament can use it on her Fangs and her Claws

Personality: She hostile to anyone at first until she gets to know them. She never likes to be far away from Max. She loves Fish

Weapons: Her Teeth and Claws.

Bounty: 100,000,000

Bounty Poster: Sitting Next to Max while Eating Fish.

Bounty Reason: For Being a Member of The Black Tiger Pirates and Max Pet

Name: Betty The Shipwright

Character Bio. She Meet Max at Fishman Island Buying supplies For the Black Tiger so he came to her because of the Shop she owned. She told Max to take her to The Black Tiger. What she saw was horrid holes every where and the stern broke and the sail trashed. How did it get Like this she asked Max. Max told her we were attack by the Marines we beat them and got here. So can you fix it Max asked her. I need very strong wood like Adam Wood or Eve Wood. Max the Told her I got some God Wood in storage. What she said the one and only God Wood From the New World. Yeah that wood can you do Max asked Betty. Yeah I can do it with that I call when its Done and 5 hours later it was brand new. Well thank you whats your name by the way? I'm Betty The Shipwright thanks Betty here 500,000,00 Berries and thank you again we must go the New World awaits. Oh now your not I'm going with you. What? That's my pride and joy I'm coming aboard. Well welcome aboard Max told her.

Hair Color: Brown

Age: 30

Eye Color Gold

Profession: Shipwright

Height: 8ft

Clothes: A Black kimono with Gold Trimming with White Gloves with Black on Right and Tiger on the Left.

Haki: Armament

Personality: Calm and Cool loves to work on ships what she hates most is people who don't treat there ships right.

Weapons: Fishman Karate.

Bounty 1,000,000,000

Bounty Poster: Practicing her Fishman Karate skills.

Bounty Reason: For Being a Member of The Black Tiger Pirates and for taking Treasure off Celestial Dragons Ships.

Name: Nico Sarah

Character Bio. She is Robins long lost older sister she meet Max when he entered the New World on a island she was bruised and bloody Max treated her. She grateful for Max saving her and asked if she could join his crew to look for her sister. She's a survivor of Ohara by jumping into the ocean and swimming to a different island.

Hair Color: White

Age: 32

Eye Color: Black

Profession: Archaeologist

Height: 6ft 4in

Clothes: White Shirt with Black letters that say Black Tiger on it. A Black Skirt with Yellow Sandals

Haki: Observation

Personality: Serious doesn't joke a lot she wants to find her sister to find The Rio Poneglyph together and to find out about the Void Century.

Weapons. Her Staff.

Bounty: 500,000,000

Bounty Poster: Sitting in a Chair while reading a Book.

Bounty Reason: For Being a Member of The Black Tiger Pirates and Being a Survivor of Ohara

Poneglyph Reading: she can read Poneglyph

Name: Brianna Blood

Character Bio. She Meet Max at Her concert were he saved her from an assassination attempt. After she was saved. she unlocked her Conqueror Haki when she was attempted to be killed and knocked out half her audience. Except her attacker and but Max stopped him with His Berserker Haki and punched him through a five building he landed in front of a Marines station and was later arrested and thanked Max and said she do anything, Max told her join my crew. Why she asked to get you to control your Conqueror Haki, what I have that Haki I should learn to control it sure I honor you request and I will join your Crew. Welcome aboard Max told Her.

Hair Color: Green

Age:16

Eye Color: Red

Profession: Musician

Height 5ft 7in

Clothes: A White T-Shirt with Black Leathers that say Rockstar with Tan Pants that say Black on the right leg and Tiger on the left and White Sandals

Haki: Conqueror Haki

Personality: Loves to annoy Sarah and always gets away with it, she loves to sing and share ideas about where to go next.

Weapons: Her Guitar that has Seaprism Stone lining strings. Her Guitar is Made out of Adam Wood.

Bounty: 400,000,000

Bounty Poster: sitting on a chair with her Guitar and Marines lying on the floor while see singing.

Bounty Reason: For Being a Member of The Black Tiger Pirates and Having Conqueror Haki.

Name: Cynthia Style

Character Bio She was reunited with her Long lost sister Veronica she thanked Max and said we shall be going back home but Veronica said no I'm on Max's crew and I'm not leaving. She was mad and attacked Max and but Veronica intervened and slapped her you can join the crew but if you do that again i never talk to you again. Cynthia said fine but after The story she heard from Betty about Max saving her Sister from a Seaking. She went to Max and said sorry and hugged him thanked him for saving her sister.

Fur Color: Yellow with Black Stripes

Age: 19

Eye Color: Blue

Profession: Quarter Master

Height: 6ft 1in

Clothes A Black Bikini Top with a Blue Jacket and A Blue Mini Skirt

Haki: Armament and Observation

Personality: Loves her sister unconditionally and wants to go back Home. she was hostile to Max until she heard the story about the deserted island. She treats Max with respect.

Weapons: Her Claws and Her Electro.

Bounty 750,000,000

Bounty Poster: Sitting at a Table with Her Claws Extended while eating Ramen with Canary smile.

Bounty Reason: For Being a Member of The Black Tiger Pirates

Name: Susan Wild

Character Bio. She is Hatchan long lost Sister. Sarah Meet Up with Betty about the sword she sent and asked who sword is this. Betty Told her that it was her Captains. Susan asked how did she get this sword she asked. My captain is Male not Female and he found that sword in a treasure chest with His Gun he uses. This Sword is one of the Black Swords Called Demon Slayer if you would can i meet your Captain. Betty told her sure they were going Fishman Island in 2 days so yeah. She meet Max and she couldn't believe about him was his Shotgun that was Called Black Fang. She Took them to Her Weapon Shop and she and Max Bonded over Different Weapons and she asked to join His Crew and Max agreed.

Hair Color: Gold

Age: 28

Eye Color: Cyan

Profession: Sniper

Height: 8ft

Clothes: Orange Sleeveless Shirt with Grey Trimming and Blue Shorts

Haki: Observation

Personality: Loves to talk about Different Weapons and Loves to swim in the pool and Fish for Sasha and she loves to make her friends Happy.

Weapons: 6 Flintlocks

Bounty: 600,000,000

Bounty Poster: Shooting Her Guns at a target and hitting it all 6 times in the Bull-eye's.

Name: Alice LaStrange

Character Bio. Alice Meet Max when He was in her Home Town at the Bar with Sasha she saw Max threatened a Vice Admiral because he said he was going to take his Black Tiger and hang it on his wall and she Heard him say you touch Sasha I will kill where you stand. The Vice Admiral ran off as fast as he could and Max look at Sasha and said told you he was a wimp and The Tiger agreed. The Girl ask Max if she could join him and Max said why not to eat. She found out from the Mayor that she was born in the sea and could sense if a storm was coming or not so she asked Max if she could join.

Hair Color: Teal

Age: 12

Eye Color: Ruby

Profession: Navigator

Height: 4ft 6in

Clothes: A Blue Kid Shirt With a Black Tiger Cub and Grey Shorts and Green Sandals

Haki: None

Personality: Loves everything and everyone and Loves being with Her Captain and Sasha loves to eat sweets

Weapons: Yelling For her Captain and her Dagger

Bounty 50,000,000

Bounty Poster: Holding a Map in one hand while eating Ice Cream in the other.

Name: Zoey Talon

Character Bio. She meet Max in Impel Down where he made a deal with Sengoku if he could break out of Impel Down in 24 Hours. He would tell his Troops to not to try to catch him and his crew for 6 months. Sengoku agreed and Max was put on Level 6 She was the one who put the Seaprism Stone cuffs on Max you never get out Pirate. Max looked at Her and said I'll Make you a deal if i can break out you join my crew. I agree to that foolish challenge. Max looked at her. well get your thing pack now and with that make broke his Seaprism Stone cuffs by hitting them against his head with Armament. She was Shocked as Max Punched the cell door in half. She told him to stop Max turned around and said i told you to go pack your things. Zoey was terrified and left. 3 hours later Sengoku got the message that Max broke out of impel Down and the Marine asked what to do next Sengoku said nothing i made a Deal and he won i gave him and his crew 6 months and a hour later he go a resignation from the head jailer that was guarding Max. That said she's going with Max to join his crew because she made a deal with Max to about him escaping Impel Down. Sengoku slammed his fist and broke his desk in half in anger.

Hair Color: Pink

Age: 22

Eye Color: Pink

Profession: Jailer

Height: 6ft

Clothes: A Teal-Shirt Brown shorts with a belt with the buckle of a Black Tiger

Haki: Observation

Personality: She very kind to everyone even through she was a guard who guarded level 6 worthy pirates . Nice to Alice and everybody especially Max she deals with prisoners on The Black Tiger if they catch some.

Weapons: A Black Whip with a Yellow Handle

Bounty: 350,000,000

Bounty Poster: Holding her Whip while standing over Pirate with A Demonic Smile.

Name: Lucy Salazar

Character Bio. She Meet Max at Her Arm Wrestling Match she had against Vice Admiral Knife who had Devil Fruit that could make Him into An Ancient Rhinoceros and tried to cheat by using his Devil fruit Powers. but Max stepped in and said thats cheating the Vice Admiral said quiet Pirate or I arrest you. Max said lets our Devil fruits decided The Vice Admiral said you have Devil Fruit powers then lets do it as soon as they had it each others hands Max destroyed The table and The Vice Admiral Hand. In arm wrestling and Max turned around like you could arrest me you pathetic Admiral and Max left with Sasha. Soon Lucy ran after Max and said what was that that was my Devil Fruit in action. What's your Devil Fruit is Max told her I ate the Strong-Strong Fruit it makes me more Powerful after each year I age. That's awesome I wish I can get a Devil Fruit if I find one I give it to you but its a big responsibility. I can handle it and can I join your Crew by any chance. Max told her sure you can. Before we leave I got to get My swords I'm a swordsman. I use my Sword Demon Slayer and my Shotgun Black Fang Max told Her Lucy was surprised you have a black sword my swords are called Frozen Steel and Fire Hazard. Those are Legendary Swords know lets get them and get back to your new Crew Max told Her.

Hair Color: Peach

Age:35

Eye Color: Violet

Profession: Swordsmen

Height: 12ft 10in

Clothes: A Violet Shirt with Red trimming with Black Pants and Violet Sandals

Haki: Armament and Observation

Personality: Loves to spar with Betty to test eachother strength has a high sense of honor see looks up to Max despite their Age difference. She loves Alice and treats her like a Daughter. She loves Chocolate.

Weapons: Her Two Swords called Fire Hazard and Frozen Steel.

Bounty: 1,000,000,000

Bounty Poster: Holding her Two swords and a toothpick in her Mouth.

Name: Kiwi Glass

Character Bio. Kiwi meet Max when Betty and Veronica brought him to her Doctor Office he was shot with a Seaprism Bullet while protecting Alice from a stray shot. He took it right to his right shoulder they escaped and came to her to Her Because she operates on both Pirates and Marines. She asked Pirates or Marines? We Pirates Betty told Her. Then whats the Problem she asked them. Our captain was shot with a Seaprism Bullet and he is a Devil Fruit user, well put him on the Operating table she then slapped Max face wake up. Max arm shot out and Betty grab his hand Fast or it would hit Kiwi . Sorry reflexes kicked in so your Doctor Kiwi Max asked. Yes and your are who exactly. My name is Steel K. Max. Nice name kid well I'll give you some anesthetic for the pain your going to fell. When I take out the Seaprism Bullet. I don't need anesthetic for it just get it over with Max said. Max do what the Doctor says Betty told him. Max says he can take then he can so do what he says Doctor Kiwi

Veronica said. Ok I will it will hurt Kiwi told Max as she plucked it right out. Max screamed and it was like a beast roar. How did you get this any how Kiwi asked. I was protecting Alice Whose my Navigator and shes 12 Max said. So I did what any Good Captain would do I would protect my Crew even if I have to sacrifice myself besides a kid shouldn't get shot at that age. I was though didn't want her to feel the same Max said. Max got up thanks now how much do I owe you he asked Kiwi. Nothing Kiwi said what after what you said. I have to repay some way. There is a way she told Max. what is it anything just tell me. I want to join your crew because of what you said so please may I join. Well alright good to have a Doctor on board now can I have some bandages for my shoulder it hurts a little bit.

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Age:22

Eye Color: Orange

Profession: Doctor

Height: 6ft

Clothes: Red Shirt with Black letters that say Doctor Kiwi on it. White Pants with Orange Trimming with One Black Tiger on each leg. With Gray Sandals

Haki: Observation

Personality: Loves to play Badminton and very good at it. Loves to swim in the pool and loves to put fish in the aquarium and loves the library which holds a lot of medical Books.

Weapons: Her Needles thats filled with Poison that knocks people out.

Bounty: 150,000,000

Bounty Poster: Holding A needle while sitting on a marines stomach and smiling evilly.

Bounty Reason:For Joining The Black Tiger Pirates

The Executives 

Name: Hana Rose

Character Bio: She was Abandoned by Her Mother and was left to fend herself in the Woods alone. She Met Max and His Adoptive Brothers at age 10 she Max told his Brothers to go he'll catch up but he fell to the ground after he said that, so Hana jumped and attached the man by slicing him with her nails and saved Max but looked at him curiously because she never seen another human in along time. She and Max meet every week until she left suddenly with out a word. But years later at age 17 see saw Max and asked how his been and he said I been good I got a crew and a high bounty which is 1,500,000,000. wow thats awesome Max said/ whats your bounty she asked. My bounty is 2,500,000,000 Max said. Wow nice you got a crew and hows Sasha doing. Shes doing good I named my crew after her. That's awesome dude glad its doing well. I know this out of the blue would you like to join my fleet I would love if you did especially with your Godlike hearing and tracking. I would be offended if you didn't and Hell yeah I will I'll be go to so we can catch up and I can meet your crew. So its a deal lets drink up to we pass out. Agreed Hana said.

Hair Color: Brown with Purple Highlights

Age: 19

Eye Color: Brown

Profession: Captain and Executive of The Black Tiger Pirates Fleet

Height: 5ft 2in

Clothes: A Grey T-Shirt with a Brown and White Wolf on it with shorts.

Haki: Observation

Devil Fruit: Werewolf-Werewolf turns the user into a savage beast unless the user has a high amount of willpower.

Personality: Stubborn, Timid, Psychotic, and can get a little Bitchy when someone gets her mad. But she treats here Crew with respect.

Weapons: Her Claws and teeth and her Knives that are made out of Diamonds.

Tracker: Can Track anything with her Godlike Hearing and Her speed.

Bounty: 1,500,000,000

Bounty Reason: For Clawing an Vice Admiral in the face and Arms and Legs and for Being a Executive of the The Black Tiger Pirates.

Werewolf Forms: Pure Werewolf Form: Gives The Ability of Extreme Speed and Stamina with White Claws.

Half-Werewolf Form: Gives the Ability of Super Strength with white Claws and the Ability to see in the Dark.

Werewolf-Werewolf Techniques: White Claw Slash: Hana coats her claws with Armament Haki to hit Logia Users. Black Tail Bludgeon: Hana Coats Her Tail with Armament Haki and slams her Opponent with it on their head.

Name: Vidalia King

Character Bio: Vidalia King Meet Max and had a Drinking Game they were throwing shot s back to back until the Bar was dry. Neither one of them was not even tipsy. But the Barkeep told them about a bottle in the back that can decide it all . Max said bring it out . It cost 10,000,000 Berries for each shot Vidalia and Max both threw 10,000,000 to the barkeep. Get it now they said. The barkeep pour the Bottle of Alcohol in to there Glasses and said go. They took the shot in their throats and 5 second later. Vidalia felled faced first on to the table. Max was still sitting not even a bit tipsy. Looks like I win Vidalia Max said. Max then grabbed the bottle of Alcohol and drank all of it and threw 500,000,000 berries to the Barkeep and said keep the change and then walked out with the bottle. Vidalia ran after Max and caught up with him. How did you beat me I have never lost at drinking. Max turned around and said my Liver that can stand extremely mounts of Alcohol. Wow you can do that. Yea my Liver is like a bottomless Pit. I can drink as much as I want and not tipsy. Now what I want for winning is to Join my Fleet. Okay I'll join your Fleet what do I got to do Vidalia said. You got to Protect my Territory Called Food Isle its very precious to me and when you get there call me heres my Den Den

Mushi Number. Vidalia hugged Max and spoke up lets go crew to Food Isle Vidalia said.

Hair Color: Red

Age: 18

Eye Color: Violet  
Profession: Captain and Executive of The Black Tiger Pirates Fleet and Bar Owner of Food Isle.

Height: 5ft 10in

Clothes: A Yellow Shirt with a Blue Crown and Black Shorts with Green Sandals.

Devil Fruit: Swap-Swap Fruit is A Very Special Fruit that Transfer Devil Fruit to Vidalia if she wanted to. Meaning If Vidalia wanted to transfer Luffy Rubber Powers to Herself for a short amount of time.

Personality: Loves to Drink and loves to fight anyone. She very Kind to kids and she will throws People out of Her Bar if they start fighting.

Weapons: A Red Katana with a Blue Handle

Bounty: 1,500,000,000

Bounty Reason: For Being a Executive of the The Black Tiger Pirates and Stealing From the Marines.

The Fleet

The Fleet Executives Total Bounty 5,500,000,000

The Fleet Executives: Charlotte Linlin. Vidalia King.

Big Mom Pirates: After Being beaten and offered to join the fleet. Big Mom accepted and she knows she can call on Max if something to happens.

The Vidalia Pirates: Joined Max Fleet after there Captain Vidalia King Lost a Drinking game in a Bar. Vidalia and Max was throwing shots back to back until they drank the place Dry.

Bounty Hunters.

Name: Ghost

Character Bio:A Legendary Bounty Hunter that will complete any Job way he can hes has fought Pirates with over 750,000,000 and comeback without a scratch. He been hired by Akainu to take out Steel K. Max.

Hair Color: White

Age: 29

Eye Color Gray

Profession Bounty Hunter For Hire

Height 7ft 11in

Clothes: A White Shirt with Gray Pants and White Shoes

Devil Fruit: Ghost-Ghost Fruit turns the user into a Specter makes the user untouchable by physical attacks .

Personality: Doesn't Care as Long as he gets his money kills anything in his path.

Weapons: His Devil fruit

Bounty: Nones


	10. Revelation & Family

One Day Later we see Max on Apocalypse Island Eating A Giant Land Turtle piece by piece. This is Good Turtle Max said while eating". Max then Saw A Battalion of Navy Vessels With Fleet Admiral Akainu, and right beside him Was The Ex-Fleet Admiral Sengoku and then left was The Bounty Hunter to take Max out. Looks Like you Made it Akainu Max said while munching on the Turtle". Its fleet Admiral Sakazuki Pirate Akainu said with his arms cross". Well I could call you Fleet Admiral Dumbass but naw Akainu is your name after all Max retorted". Akainu looked like hes about to burst and Sengoku spoke up. Its Been awhile Max wants some rice crackers Sengoku said while offering Max some crackers". Thank you Sengoku it has been Max said while grabbing the crackers". "Sengoku how dare you give this pirate your crackers its against Justice Akainu said with Magma coming out of him". Will you shut up you may be Fleet Admiral but your not the boss of me Sengoku said seriously with a golden aura coming out of him". You will do as I say now and you will Like it Akainu yelled". I listen to the elders not you Sengoku replied". Max then spoke up heres an idea Sengoku join my crew Max said with a smile". Sengoku would never except that Akainu yelled at Max". I will join you just to piss of Sakazuki over here Sengoku said while walking over to Max Right side". Ghost then Spoke up. How much do I get for Killing Him To Ghost Said to Akainu". I will Give You 5,000,000,000 if you kill him to Akainu replied while leaking Magma". "Lets get it Started Max said while getting ready". Fine By Me I be glad taking that Bounty Ghost said While getting ready". I always wanted to fight you Sakazuki yelled at Sengoku while Magma was stripping form his body". I been wanting one to with just to so you some respect Sengoku said while changing to his Buddha Form".So your gonna join me in this fight Sengoku Max asked". "Definitely captain Sengoku Said while smiling". Max then smiled and turn to Akainu and Ghost. "Lets get this Started then Max yelled".

Battle Music Sixx: A.M. This Is Gonna Hurt

Max and Ghost Charged at eachother Max fist went though Ghost Body but Ghost hit Max face. What the Hell Are You Max said to Ghost". I ate The Ghost-Ghost Fruit I Can turn into A ghost anytime I want and Armament Haki doesn't Work against me so you should give up now Ghost said". I Hate when someone says I should give up I can beat you With My Haki but I never said its Armament Haki its something more powerful Max said while Red Aura Coming out of him". Meanwhile Sengoku and Akainu was Exchanging Armament Haki Blows to eachother. Why did you Disobey Justice Akainu Yelled". Your a Psychopath why would I obey you you killed your owns marines for goodness sakes that's a disgrace Sengoku yelled Back". Back between Max and Ghost what do you mean by other Haki Ghost Asked". Better to show you then SENGOKU Max yelled". Sengoku stopped fighting with Akainu and rushed to Max Side. I'm Going to use my Berserker Haki are you interested in it Max asked". Definitely if I you trust me enough with it Sengoku replied". I do your apart of my crew now Max said as red aura started to surrounded Sengoku Buddha Form". What is kind of Haki is that Akainu yelled". Sengoku spoke up. Its a Haki granted to one person every Hundred years Sengoku replied". "So lets get this Going again Max said as he charged at Ghost fist drawn at punched him". Ghost flew back and collided with a Boulder. Max ran to the Boulder and speared ghost through it. "Its time for my Awakening Max yelled". Suddenly there was a green glow and Two Arms Sprouted out of Max side. What the Hell Is that Akainu said". "Its my Awakening it makes me grow two more arms and Multiples my Strength by ten Max said as he picked up Ghost by the throat". Max Then Punched Ghost with all Three arms at once in the Face and sending him upwards. Sengoku switch with me now Max Yelled". Sengoku jumped up where Max was and smashed Ghost With His hands sending him to the ground below". Max then turned to Akainu. Do still wish to fight me your little bounty Hunter is done for the count Max said". I will stand my ground for Justice you will be destroyed Akainu yelled". I always want to fight you for Luffy and to avenge Ace Max said". That boy of Roger is dead and I'm proud of that Dragons son does lives after I kill you hes next Akainu yelled". Well bring it Max retorted". Max ad Akainu charged at eachother Sengoku was sitting on the Ghost Body watching them collide . Strong-Strong Quadruple Steel Fist Max said as the attack hit Akainu in the Gut and the Face". Akainu flew back 50ft and got up. You want to play it like that eh fine heres one for you Magma Fist Akainu shouted". The attack hit Max head on Burning his shirt off and burn some holes on his shorts. Damn you Akainu those were a gift From Robin and Nami Max yelled". You got those from those Two women of Dragons son crew good Akainu Retorted". Akainu charged at Max and hit him with his Magma Fist Across Max Face . Take that Pirate Akainu said ". Max was dripping blood down his face. You now what Akainu I've had my fun time to end this Max Yelled".Like you could ever defeat me Akainu Yelled". Max ran at Akainu and shouted. Strong-Strong Double Titanium Hammer Max Said". The Attack hit Akainu in his jaw sending him Upwards 500Ft. Time for it never tried it Even against Dragon better try it now Max said". Max jumped 500Ft in the air and Shouted. Strong-Strong God Slayer Max Yelled". Max arms all started to glow all red as the attack hit Akainu straight down on his head sending him into the Ground at an Accelerated Pace.

End Battle Music

That will teach you to mess with me Akainu your weak Max said as he walked away from the heavily injured and possibly dying Fleet Admiral". Max Walked over To Sengoku who was sitting on Ghost. Sen please get up I want to tell Him Something Max told Sengoku". Yes Max Sengoku said as he got up off Ghost body and walked over to Akainu Bloody Body".Ghost then grabbed Max by his shoulder and said I'm a part of the revolutionaries Dragon told me to go after you to give you this letter Ghost Said as he pulled a piece of Paper out of his Jacket". Why me for Max asked Ghost as he grabbed the letter and put it in his burned shorts pocket". He never told me why I just accepted it Ghost responded". If he told you this why did he contact me why make me fight you for Max Retorted". Like I said he never told me about it just to give you this letter Ghost said". You did well Ghost I'll take to get you healed up Max said". Its not necessary I'm just a Clone the real Ghost is back at the base waiting for us to be done said The Ghost Clone as he evaporated". So I was fighting a clone it was Powerful I wonder how the real one will be Max thought". Max then turned to Sengoku. Time to go Sen time for you to meet your new crew Max said". Marines then surrounded Max and Sengoku. Hold it right there your not leaving after fighting Fleet Admiral Akainu one of the marines said while shaking" Max then raised his foot and slammed it on the ground causing a shock wave making the marines fall. I will be making my leave with my new Crew Member Max said as he and Sengoku was walking to the Cub Boat and they started paddling away". Hmm I wonder what this letter means Max said as he pulled it out and started reading it". Suddenly Max felt Happiness like he never had before Sengoku notice this and asked what does it say". Max then Happily said its our Aunt Shes going to visit Max said Happily". Is she that good Sengoku asked". Max turned to Sengoku while Smiling she is The best cook in the world and shes going to visit Food Isle where Luffy is Max said". So what does that mean Sengoku said". It means Luffy and I possibly Sabo if I call him we are going to meet our Aunt again I can't wait Max Yelled".

A few Islands awhile from Food isle we see a Pirate Ship with a woman on it. After all this years I will see my Nephews again said The Figure". Monkey D. Luffy and Steel K. Max Your Aunt is Coming Home said The Figure".


End file.
